Hime
by shiro-rukichii
Summary: Shirei,cewek yang super sabar nan periang,seperti ketiban durian jatoh,ia terpilih menjadi hime pengurus rumah, sekaligus ratu dari para sekelompok band terkenal yaitu The GazettE setelah sembarangan nanya ke Ruki lewat Twitter dan bernyanyi di depan si Chibi.Tapi walaupun dia senang ada satu hal yang membuatnya selalu menangis di kala dia tidak di kelilingi oleh teman-temannya
1. Chapter 1

The GazettE fanfic

Author: Shiro_Rukichii

Pairing: RukixOC

Disclaimer: fic gaje nan hawhaw ini punya saya, Gazet bukan punya saya, tapi punya diri mereka sendiri. Begitu pula Twitter punya yang buat.

Genre: Romance, Friendship,Family

Warn: the gaje-est of the gaje story had ever exist, don't like please read, paling muntaber siap baca ini *killed*

00:00 a.m, tengah malam gini terdapat seorang anak manusia yang masih bangun dan asyik bersenandung kecil di kamarnya sambil mengetikkan tuts tuts keyboard nya. Namanya adalah Shirei, 16 tahum, SMA kelas 1 , bersekolah di SMA swasta yang ada di dekat rumahnya, periang sekali, membawa senyum hangatnya kemana-mana. Sopan dan imut, banyak yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak pernah marah, sekalipun kau telah melakukan hal keji padanya seperti menindasnya, dia tidak pernah marah pada orang itu, walaupun kadang mau sedikit emosi, tapi hanya sebentar saja, setelah itu ia akan memaafkan mu begitu saja, orang-orang terurtama cewek sangat suka berdekatan dengannya, ia mempunyai hobi menyanyi dan itu adalah mimpi tersebesarnya sebelum menjadi pegawai kantor yang sukses dan membahagiakan orang tuanya.

"ahii….. bagian ini gimana sih?" omel Shirei yang sama sekali gak bisa nye-cream, jadi ia hanya menyanyikannya secara biasa saja.

"Tanya ke teman-teman kagak ada yang jelas, apa Tanya langsung ke ahlinya aja ya?" gumam Shirei yang melihat-lihat halaman rumah twitternya, pandangannya tertuju pada Ruki The GazettE yang baru nge-up date, ia berpikir untuk menanyakan hal ini pada idola nya itu.

'gak bakal di jawab deh,… mending belajar sendiri ah~' pikir si Shirei pesimis. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia orang nya sangat gelisah sebelum melakukan apa yang di inginkannya, jadi walaupun dia pesimis tapi tetap aja ingin melakukan itu.

"bodo ah… sekalian aja ganggu nih orang" kata Shirei dan akhirnya ia me-mention Ruki seenak jidat. Lalu ia log out twitter dan pergi tidur.

-Ruki saat itu-

Tengah malam suntuk,capek karena kerjaan banyak banget tadi, ngantuk tapi gak bisa tidur, akhirnya surfing di dunia maya deh. Saat Ruki membuka twitter, ia melihat salah satu mention dari fan yang baru kali ini di lihatnya. 'Shirei_05' itu ID nya, ia menanyakan bagaimana cara nge scream dan growl yang baik dan benar, entah kenapa Ruki terkekeh melihatnya, 'tinggal teriak-teriak aja kok susah sih' pikirnya. lalu ia tertuju pada pp nya, cara ia berfoto tidak jauh dari nya, sangat suka main mata, rambutnya hitam kelam dengan model gaje bin ajaib yang cocok sekali dengannya. Mukanya chubby dan bulat, dengan mata coklat tua yang bulat. Bibir kecil seperti warna peach sangat menggoda. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana Ruki sudah mengirim kan mention nya.

"eh? Apa nih?" kata Ruki yang kaget melihat jawaban milik dia sendiri 'let's hear your voice first' itu yang di katakannya, lalu saat ia ingin menghapus tweet itu tiba-tiba lampu padam yang menyebabkan PC yang di pakai Ruki mati juga.

"kusssooooo!" umpatnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan tangannya ke meja komputer, karena kesal akhrinya ia pergi tidur juga deh. Nggak kepikiran buat ngapus tuh tweet lewat hape atau laptop. Bloon juga si Chibi kita ini. *di gampar*

Esok nya, seperti biasa si Shirei bangun telat, tapi masih aja santai. Mandi,beberes,susun buku,makan lalu melenggang keluar seenak udel, tanpa rasa sedikit pun takut terlambat, bagaimana bisa? Soalnya sama aja bakalan di hukum kalo dia cepat-cepat dari rumah, karena emang dari sono nya dia sudah terlambat. Dan itu sudah ritual paginya.

"Vision no fuhai…. Here is a hell on earth…. I felt a chill… The disappointment that increases… tick tack tack tack tack tack… Nobody can rewind time~ Don't look away… Suicide circus" masih pagi si Shirei asik nyanyi Suicide Circus dari The GazettE, bukannya malah lari sono sini karena jam pertama udah mulai malah asyik jalan sambil nyanyi. Begitu sampe gerbang ia lompat gitu aja, gak peduli celananya keliatan, soalnya dia udah pake hot pants. Satpam juga udah tau siapa yang lompat, jadi dibiarin aja, begitu guru pengawas keliatan baru lah ia pura-pura merasa bersalah dengan pasang tampang buru-buru plus takut, dan berlari melewati pengawas yang ngelototin dia, mau nangkep juga percuma, namanya udah tertera di buku kasus sebelum dia nyampe sekolah, di tambah lagi hukuman gak ada yang bikin dia jera. Untung sensei belum masuk jadi si Shirei main nyelonong aja dengan senyum puas udah lolos dari mara bahaya di depan gerbang.

"ohayou Shirei!" sapa Kumiko teman sebangku Shirei

"yooooo" sapa Shirei lagi, ia duduk di bangkunya sambil meletakkan tas nya dan mengeluarkan hape nya. Ia langsung membuka twitter dan melihat mention yang masuk semalam, alangkah kagetnya dia bagai baru di sambar petir ia melihat Ruki menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"THE HELL! Serius neh!" teriak Shirei tiba-tiba yang membuat seluruh isi kelas melihatnya.

"e-eh? Go-gomen… gak usah peduliin…" kata Shirei sambil membungkuk sedikit dan semuanya kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing da muka Shirei pucat.

"kenapa?" Tanya Kumiko penasaran.

"a-ano… tidak ada, aku Cuma kaget aja tadi…" jawab Shirei yang langsung menutup handphone nya

"kaget kenapa?" Tanya kumiko lagi

"eto…. A-ah… aku di suruh belanja tadi tiba-tiba… padahal pulang nanti aku ada rencana" kata Shirei sambil tertawa garing , dan Kumiko hanya meng oh saja. Selama pelajaran Shirei sama sekali tidak konsentrasi, ia terus memikirkan tentang jawaban Ruki itu, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan idolanya langsung apa lagi kalau dia yang minta, tapi entah kenapa kali ini Shirei merasa takut, sangat tidak enak, seperti ada bencana yang akan datang jika ia mengiya kan hal itu. Hingga pulang sekolah ia masih memikirkan itu, walaupun sifatnya ke depan teman-temannya seperti tidak memikirkan sesuatu dan tidak ada yang menyadari kegalauan yang ada di hatinya itu. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan kota dengan lambat dan santai, sambil melihat langit ia memasukkan tangannya di kantung jaket nya, dan mulai bersenandung.

-Ruki's Prov-

Aku sedang berjalan menuju rumah, baru saja ke mini market untuk membeli minuman dan cemilan, sekarang kami sedang istirahat latihan, langit sore berwarna jingga sangat indah aku lihat dari jalan kota yang padat ini, orang-orang pada berlalu lalang, dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, seperti aku juga, sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan di katakan oleh gadis itu nanti, sampai sekarang tweet ku sama sekali belum di balas, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghapusnya karena aku merasa akan lebih baik kalau begitu. Aku menunduk sambil berjalan seraya memasukkan kedua tangan ku ke kantung jaket ku, lalu saat aku melamun aku mendengar suara yang sangat cantik dari belakang ku.

"so simple and innocent… so simple innocent.. oh… chemistry like apple and cinnamon… like apple and cinnamon" terdengar suara itu menyanyikan lagu yang indah di telinga ku, suaranya jernih dan lembut, bagaikan suara malaikat. Karena penasaran akhirnya aku melihat ke belakang dan betapa terkejut dan senangnya aku begitu melihat muka yang selalu ingin kulihat secara langsung, muka bulat dengan pipi yang tembem dan imut, bibir kecil warna peach yang menggoda, mata bulat besar berwarna coklat tua, rambut hitam kelam yang lurus dan indah. Shirei. Ya, itu Shirei. Gadis yang menanyakan bagaimana cara scream dan growl semalam. Tidak salah lagi. Ia mengadah ke arah langit saat bernyanyi, sosoknya yang kecil mungil sangat lucu, bagai anak kecil yang sedang berfantasi. Sangkingkan seru sendiri dengan dunia masing-masing, aku bengong, Shirei autis, jadi nya dia menabrak ku tanpa aku sempat menghindar.

-bruk!- tubuh mungilnya menabrak tubuh ku dengan pelan, menyadarkan kami berdua ke dunia nyata.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku bengong!" seru nya setelah menubrukku pelan , untung nggak jatuh. Aku hanya tersenyum saja.

"tidak apa-apa, aku juga bengong tadi" kata ku, begitu mendengar suara ku Shirei langsung berhenti bergerak, uh-oh. Kayaknya nih bocah tahu siapa aku, gawat juga nih.

"maaf…" kata nya dengan muka takut dan pucat serta tegang, yang membuat aku ikut merasa tegang juga.

"ka-kau… Ru-Ruki?" Tanya nya , dan jreeng! Ternyata tebakan ku benar! Padahal udah nyamar bagus-bagus malah ketahuan kalau aku adalah Ruki vokalis The GazettE hanya dengan mendengar suara ku saja, aku rasa dia sudah hapal mati bagaimana suaraku. Tersandung, eh.. salah.. tersanjung deh.. dan aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"kau… orang yang bertanya padaku semalam kan?" Tanya ku pada dia, dan mukanya makin pucat, loh? Emang salah kalau aku ingat? Apa jangan-jangan dia shock? Aku melambaikan tangan ku ke depan mukanya, tidak ada reaksi

"oi.." panggil ku mencoba untuk menariknya ke dunia nyata, tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Shirei? Ooiii… masih hidup?" Tanya ku lagi sambil mengguncang-guncan tubuhnya, akhirnya ia sadar. Thank God udah ngebalikin dia. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan mencubit pipinya, pft.. lucu… pikir ku saat melihat ekspresi nya, sakingkan lucunya aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku.

"kenapa?" Tanya ku pada dia lagi mencoba untuk tidak tertawa lepas, takut sakit hati.

"a-aku tidak percaya ada Ruki di depan ku.. kalau ini mimpi ini pasti mimpi paling aneh dan indah…." Katanya lalu tanpa aba-aba dia mencubit lengan ku, sakiittt!

"ittai! Apaan sih! Ini bukan mimpi tau!" seru ku sambil mengusap-usap bagian yang ia cubit tadi

"Ah! Gomen! Ha-habisnya…" mukanya langsung memerah dan melihat ke arah lain, anak ini imut sekali. Dan entah kenapa ada ide yang terlintas di kepalaku.. aku rasa ini ide bagus

"aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya" kataku dan tiba-tiba mata nya terbelalak, kaget nih bocah. Lucu deh.

"ho-hontou?" Tanya nya dengan muka yang masih terkejut.

"yap" jawabku mantap. Dan mukanya langsung merah padam

"se-semalam a-aku Cuma becanda aja! Ja-jangan di anggap serius!" katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan dadanya, aku tersenyum kecil. Mana mungkin dia kulepas gitu aja, mau kabur dari ku rupanya.

"aku sudah memutuskan, tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Ayo!" kataku sambil menarik tangannya dan Shirei tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa sepertinya.

Ruki's Prov-End

Normal prov

Shirei yang pasrah plus shock sakingkan kagetnya dengan keputusan manusia di depannya itu Cuma ngikuti aja dari belakang, pergelangan tangannya di genggam dengan erat oleh Ruki, orang yang sangat ia kagumi ini. Rasanya bagaikan mimpi saja, tentu aja, seorang Ruki lagi narik tangannya sekarang! Ya ampun! Gak mungkin banget kan! Dan karena itu cepat-cepat Shirei menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Lalu berhenti, dan otomatis yang menarik tangan dia sekarang juga berhenti.

"kenapa?" Tanya Ruki padanya.

"gomen. Kayak nya gak bisa deh" kata Shirei sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"nanti aku belajar sendiri aja. Jaa ne! makasih sudah niat mau ngajari aku!" katanya dan berbalik ke arah jalan dia sebelumnya, tapi apa di kata.. saat dia balik Ruki menarik pinggangnya dari belakang dan mengangkatnya kayak karung beras.

"what! Hei! Lepasin!" ronta Shirei.

"sudah ku bilang, keputusan ku tak bisa di ganggu gugat… ngikut aja deh" kata Ruki sambil menunjukkan seringai iblisnya.

"iya! Iya! Aku ikut! Tapi turunin!" seru Shirei dan akhirnya Ruki menurunkannya.

"lama gak?" Tanya Shirei jutek, kayaknya mulai marah nih cewek

"gak… gak lama… paling ampe malam nanti" katanya dengan senyum sinis nya, yang membuat Shirei hampir kleper, tapi di tahannya, masih pasang muka jutek nih ceritanya. Tapi si Ruki masih aja senyum senyum gaje, senang karena udah bikin si Shirei gini, dan mereka berjalan bersama hingga sampai ke rumah tingkat dua yang lumayan besar.

"rumah mu?" Tanya Shirei penasaran

"rumah kami" jawab Ruki dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu di ikuti dengan Shirei yang masih penasaran dengan jawaban Ruki tadi.

"aku pula~ng" kata Ruki sambil masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepas sepatunya.

"kampret lu! Lama amat beli makanan gitu aja!" seru seorang lelaki berambut pink ber piercing di bibir, memakai kaus hitam dan celana panjang.

"sorry, tadi ngobrol bentar ama teman" kata Ruki yang memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng dari kantung plastic yang di tenteng nya dari tadi kepada lelaki itu.

"are? Siapa tuh?" Tanya lelaki itu saat melihat Shirei yang berdiri sambil celingak-celinguk melihat sekeliling rumah

"ada yang mau aku rekomendasikan tentang proyek 'Hime' itu, ayo kumpul" kata Ruki pada lelaki itu dan Shirei yang tidak mengerti tentang apapun yang di katakana mereka Cuma bisa bengong di belakang, sedangkan si lelaki pink yang mulutnya manyun itu Cuma bisa menatap Ruki heran.

"sudah lah.. ngapai di sini berdiri kayak orang bodoh. Ayo masuk" lata Ruki menarik tangan Shirei masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan melewati lelaki pink itu.

"jangan-jangan…" kata lelaki itu dan ia terdiam sebentar memikirkan yang di katakana Ruki tadi, setelah agak lama baru lah ia sadar.

"TAKA! JANGAN BILANG KALO DIA ITU YANG BAKALAN JADI HIME!" teriak lelaki itu sambil berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Ruki tadi.

"anu… sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Shirei bingung, bukannya si Ruki bilang mau ngajari dia vocal? Kok malah gini?

"nanti aku jelaskan, ayo duduk dulu.. maaf berantakan ya… maklum yang tinggal cowok semua. Oi! Kai! Semua ! ayo sini!" teriak Ruki dengan lantang yang menyebabkan 3 orang makhluk menyilaukan turun dari lantai atas, satu cowok cantik berambut honey blonde, satu lagi berambut pirang memakai masker, dan satu lagi cowol rambut coklat panjang bermuka imut. Mereka adalah Uruha,Reita dan Kai, dari band yang di kagumi Shirei, The GazettE. Cewek itu langsung melotot begitu melihat mereka semua.

"woi! Ruk! Jangan becanda lu!" seru si Pink yang baru masuk lagi, ia adalah Aoi si gitaris.

"duduk dulu duduk dulu… mari mari.. kita bicarakan dulu ini, gak bakal nyesel deh" kata Ruki kayak penjual ikan di pasar dengan tampang innocent nya. Para member Gazet pada liat liatan satu sama lain, dan dengan eye contact mereka semua duduk di sofa ruang tamu di ikuti Ruki.

"jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Kai membuka percakapan, lalu senyum Ruki melebar. Mukanya kayak om om yang ngeliati cewek bohai

"gini.. aku ada calon buat proyek kita nih…" kata Ruki dan semua nya langsun jaw drop. Dan langsung melirik ke arah si Shirei yang bingung aja.

"anu.." sebelum Shirei ngomong si Reita main nunjuk aja.

"diem dulu!" seru Reita yang membuat Shirei mingkem dan duduk manis lagi.

"serius lu? Emank nih bocah lu pungut di mana?" Tanya Uru tanpa ampun

'gue bukan anak kucing' pikir Shirei

"pungut di jalan. Tadi baru aja di pungut" jawab Ruki cengengesan lagi

"emang dia bisa apa aja?" Tanya Kai serius

'napas om' jawab Shirei dalam hati

"nahh.. itu dia… mau di tes" jawab Ruki lalu melihat ke arah Shirei yang mukanya udah mesem

"aku bisa napas, begerak, hidup layaknya manusia normal" jawab Shirei dan semuanya langsung cengo begitu mendengar perkataannya. Lalu tak berapa lama, semua member gazet ketawa terbahak-bahak, hingga ada yang guling-guling.

"terus, keahlian mu apa?" Tanya si Aoi yang mulai tertaril

"tidur? Kalo lu? Ngapai? Ngomong ama Gurame?" Tanya Shirei yang berhasil membuat Aoi mingkem dan yang lain pada makin ketawa hingga keluar air matanya.

"sebetulnya ada apa sih ? projek hime itu apa?" Tanya Shirei yang mulai penasaran.

"gini… kita mau bikin pv baru, terus ngerekrut personil baru, cewek.. sebagai model sekaligus vokalis satu lagi" jelas Kai yang udah mulai tenang, sisanya masih ada yang misuh-misuh, ngakak, sampe sembah sujud.

"jadi? Gak ngadai audisi? Terus apa hubungan nya sama aku?" Tanya Shirei bertubi-tubi

"nah… itu dia… kata si Ruki gak usah, katanya make lu aja" jawab Kai seadanya, dan Shirei langsung ngeliat si Ruki yang senyum najong di sebelahnya

"eh, pendek…. Lu bisa nyanyi gak?" Tanya Uruha

"bisa! Dia bisa banget!" seru Ruki tiba-tiba dan Shirei langsung ngelempar bantal kecil yang ada di dekatnya kea rah Ruki

"gak! Aku gak bisa nyanyi! Suara cempreng gini!" seru Shirei yang langsung nolak mentah-mentah.

"bohong! Tadi aku dengar kau nyanyi ya! Ampe bengong gitu!" seru Ruki dan Shirei langsung speechless mendengar itu.

"sa-salah orang!" seru Shirei dengan panic

"nggak.. gue nggak salah orang" kata Ruki santai. Lalu Shirei terdiam sebentar

"maaf… aku sangat senang dengan tawaran kalian, bahkan memang impian ku adalah menjadi penyanyi hebat seperti Ruki, tapi… sepertinya itu Cuma sebatas mimpi dan aku sudah menyerah soal itu… jadi aku harus menolak ini" jelas Shirei yang membuat Ruki tercengang

"jadi buat apa kau lahir? Kenapa kau menanyakan bagaimana cara scream dan growl? Kenapa kau sangat senang bernyanyi? Memang ada alasan apa kau menghentikan mimpimu! Kau menyerah begitu saja sebelum kau melakukan apapun!" Tanya Ruki beruntun yang membuat Shirei diam. Ia ingin sekali marah, tetapi entah kenapa emosi nya tertahan inilah yang selalu menghalau nya untuk meluapkan semua emosinya, ia merasa bersyukur dan sengasara dengan hal ini, di satu sisi tidak ada orang di sakitinya, di sisi lain ia merasa sangat sesak karena tidak bisa meengatakan isi hatinya. Shirei menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum hangat pada Ruki

"mungkin kau akan mengatakan aku adalah orang terbodoh di dunia, dan orang paling pengecut di dunia yang tidak melakukan apapun untuk menggapai mimpinya…" ia terdiam sebentar dan menggenggam kedua tangan Ruki dengan lembut, membuat Ruki senang, sekaligus kalut. Akankah ini akan menjadi sentuhan terakhir dari orang yang telah menarik perhatiannya hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit? Atau malah sebaliknya?

"tapi hidup ini sangat keras, kau sendiri juga pernah merasakannya, kau hidup lebih awal dari ku dan pasti kau tahu rasanya bagaimana. Jadi aku mohon maaf kepada mu dan semua yang ada di sini… aku tidak bisa menerimanya" sambung Shirei yang membuat muka Ruki terlihat sangat kecewa.

"setidaknya berikan aku alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya" kata Ruki yang menatap Shirei lurus tanpa berkedip

"aku bagaikan seorang robot, hidupku sudah di atur oleh orang tua ku, setelah lulus aku harus ke universitas amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliah ku. Dan orang tua ku sudah memutuskan hal itu, aku ingin menolak, tapi aku tidak bisa, saat melihat wajah mereka berdua saat membayangkan aku pulang ke pelukan mereka dengan segenggam prestasi kecil. Melihat mereka tersenyum seperti itu, juga merupakan impianku juga, meski aku harus kehilangan mimpi lain ku yang sebatas mimpi saja" jelas Shirei dan tanpa di sadari air mata menetes dari matanya. Tidak biasanya ia sampai menangis seperti ini, saat menceritakan nya pada teman akrabnya pun ia hanya menganggap itu sudah takdir di tentukan oleh sang pencipta, ya… itu sudah takdir, dan selama ini dia menganggap nya begitu. Tapi, saat di sekitar orang-orang ini, idola-idolanya yang selalu di lihatnya dari layar kaca, terutama orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan perih di depannya ini, ia merasa bisa menumpahkan semua apa yang ingin di katakannya, keluh kesah,amarah,senang,sedih,kecewa. Ia merasa ia bisa mengatakannya pada mereka semua.

"apakah keluarga mu sangat penting?" Tanya Ruki pada nya, kali ini sepertinya ia juga ingin menangis. Kai dan yang lain di dekat mereka hanya bisa diam saja. Tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakan. Shirei mengangguk pelan, terdengar isakan pelan dari nya.

"mereka yang merawat ku! Mereka yang memungutku dari jalanan sepi dan dingin! Mereka yang membesarkan ku! Memberiku kasih sayang! Mereka yang mengajarkan ku apa itu keluarga! Pengorbanan mereka sudah sangat banyak untuk ku! Setidaknya aku harus membalasnya dengan secuil jerih payah ku yang tidak seberapa! Membuat mereka tersenyum puas dan bangga saat melihat anak yang terlantar 12 tahun lalu di pinggir jalan sepi dan gelap yang mereka besarkan bersama nanti!" seru Shirei yang tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ruki yang tidak tahan melihat gadis yang sangat ia sayangi sejak pertama bertemu itu pun memeluknya pelan, membiarkan Shirei menangis di bahunya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangisannya.

"menangislah… kau tidak bersalah untuk menangis, kau tidak bersalah untuk membuat orang tua mu bahagia,tapi ingat satu hal…" kata Ruki sambil mengelus kepala Shirei dengan pelan dan lembut, membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"jangan lupakan mimpimu, jika mereka menyayangi mu setulus hati mereka pasti akan mendukung mu" kata Ruki, dan Shirei terdiam sebentar, tangis isak nya sudah berhenti di gantikan kekehan mengerikan. "percuma, mereka tidak akan membiarkan ku menggapai mimpiku, sedikit merasakan pun tidak akan pernah.. heh sungguh membahagiakan dan ironis" kata Shirei, dan Ruki terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa bersalah telah mengingatkan Shirei pada mimpinya yang seharusnya ia anggap sebagai bunga tidur yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shirei lekat-lekat. Air mata masih mengalir dari matanya, ia menghapus air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum hangat pada Shirei.

"maaf kan aku" kata Ruki yang membuat Shirei sangat kaget.

"a-a-aku yang harus minta maaf! Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian! Sebaiknya aku pulang saja! Permisi!" seru Shirei dan ia langsung mengambil tas nya dan melesat keluar sebelum yang lain dapat memberi respon. Ruki yang Cuma bisa melihatnya pergi terdiam dan menunduk ke bawah saja. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Sungguh, tidak pernah ia melihat anak seperti Shirei, tulus, sopan,jujur dan kesabarannya itu. Sangat menyentuh Ruki.

"bukan salah mu" kata Reita menepuk bahu Ruki, ia sangat tahu perasaan Ruki sekarang. Hanya melihat wajahnya saja semua sudah tahu.

"mungkin lain waktu" kata Kai yang ke belakang sebentar untuk mengambilkan teh buat Ruki, untuk menenangkannya.

"aku mau keluar sebentar" kata Uruha tiba-tiba

"eh? Kemana? Ikut!" seru Aoi yang ngekor Uruha keluar rumah jalan kaki, saat mereka keluar, keadaan sudah gelap, matahari tak memancarkan sinarnya lagi, menandakan kalau hari sudah berganti malam.

"kasihan anak itu, kehilangan mimpi hanya untuk balas budi" kata Aoi di tengah jalan dan Uruha hanya diam saja dan mengangguk sedikit.

"lebih baik begitu dari pada ia membuat dosa" kata Uruha, mendengar itu Aoi terdiam dan menatap langit, hari sedikit dingin, memang sudah mau masuk musim dingin sekarang.

"there's a song that inside on my soul…" terdengar suara perempuan yang sangat indah dan menenangkan jiwa bernyanyi di dekat mereka.

"kau dengar itu?" Tanya Aoi pada Uruha, dan ia hanya mengangguk saja. "indah sekali" kata Uruha memuji suara itu.

"liat yuk!" ajak Aoi yang menarik Uruha ke dalam taman, tempat asal suara itu.

"it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again" sambung nyanyian itu, saat Uru dan Aoi masuk ke dalam taman mereka berdua melihat sosok mungil yang memakai seragam sekolah, kulit putih yang bersinar di tengah kegelapan taman, tubuh ramping yang berdiri tegak dan anggun di depan air mancur yang airnya memancarkan cahaya bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam, Shirei, gadis yang baru saja menangis di depan mereka tadi sekarang bernyanyi dengan anggunnya di tengah kegelapan ini. Ia bagaikan seoran peri yang menari dengan cahaya kecil nya di tengah kegelapan hutan yang seram.

"I'm awake in the infinite cold… but you sing to me over and over and over again…" sambung nya lagi dan kali ini ia mengangkat tangannya sedikit ke atas lalu tersenyum hangat, senyum yang dapat membuat orang sedang marah menjadi tenang dan damai, orang yang sedang sedih menjadi senang, senyum itu seperti senyum malaikat, seperti seorang ratu yang berdiri di depan rakyat nya dengan anggun dan cantik.

"so I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray… to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours… I know now… you're my only hope.." dan nyanyian itu berakhir dengan indah, di sambut tepuk tangan dari kedua pemuda tampan itu. Yang membuat Shirei terkejut.

"A-aoi san? Uruha san? Se-sedang apa?" Tanya Shirei agak kalut dengan kehadiran mereka berdua yang baru saja ia sadari.

"tenanglah… mari ngobrol dulu" dan mengajaknya duduk di ayunan dekat sana. Terdapat 2 ayunan, satu untuk Shirei, dan satu lagi untuk Uruha, Aoi berdiri menyandar di tiang ayunan dengan santai

"suaramu bagus sekali" puji Uruha dan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi tembem Shirei

"te-terima kasih" katanya agak gugup

"sayang sekali kalau kau tidak menyalurkan bakat mu… tapi apa boleh di kata…" kata Aoi, lalu mereka terdiam sebentar, hening yang nyaman tercipta di antara mereka bertiga. Tidak ada yang mau berbicara, hingga akhrinya Uruha berdiri.

"gapailah mimpi mu, hingga tidak ada yang bisa mengontrol dirimu untuk menggapainya …" katanya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju keluar taman, Shirei menatap punggung yang menjauh itu dengan tatapan bertanya, 'kenapa? Apa maksudnya?' Tanya Shirei dalam hati, lalu ia melihat Aoi yang menepuk kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum ramah

"jaa ne.. kapan-kapan kita ketemu lagi ya" kata Aoi dan pergi menjauh dari Shirei.

Malamnya , Shirei terus memikirkan apa yang di katakannya tadi , itu seperti penunjang semangat buat dia untuk terus menggapai mimpinya.

"jangan lupakan mimpimu, jika mereka menyayangi mu setulus hati mereka pasti akan mendukung mu"

"gapailah mimpimu, hingga tidak ada yang bisa mengontrol dirimu untuk menggapainya"

Kata-kata yang di katakana Ruki dan Uruha tadi masih terngiang di telinga Shirei. Ia terus memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan, ia takut, bingung, ingin sekali ia mengejar mimpinya, tapi bagai mana dengan orang tua nya? Orang tua angkatnya? Ya… orang tua angkat… pasangan yang tinggal bersamanya sekarang adalah orang tua angkatnya, mereka memungut Shirei di tengah malam, di tepi jalan yang gelap dan dingin, saat itu Shirei sebatang kara, tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya, ia di asuh di tempat anak jalanan yang terlantar, di suruh mengemis dan mencuri untuk menghidupi diri sendiri, orang yang lebih tua dari nya sering menggunakan dirinya yang waktu itu masih sangat kecil untuk menarik simpatik orang dan mendapat uang yang lebih. Saat ia berumur empat tahun , orang tua angkatnya yang sekarang memungutnya dan menganggap nya sebagai anak kandung mereka, mereka memungut Shirei karena mereka tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan, melihat Shirei yang ketakutan dan kedinginan di pinggir jalan membuat mereka iba dan mengambil Shirei dari sana, ia di sekolahkan,di beri kasih sayang, di didik,di manja, dan ia sangat mensyukuri hal itu. Tapi orang tua nya yang sekarang tidak mengizinkan nya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi dengan alasan tidak bagus, karena menurut mereka dunia artis itu dunia gelap yang penuh dengan kecurangan dan kegelapan malam. Memang itu benar, tetapi tidak semua. Lama ia terduduk di depan jendela merenungi apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan akhirnya ia memutuskannya.

-TBC-

nyaa! ceritanya ngaur.. tapi hopeyou like it! XD


	2. Chapter 2

The GazettE fanfic

Shirei, cewek yang super sabar nan periang, bertemu dengan orang yang sangat tidak terduga dan mengubah hidup dan prinsipnya 180 derajat. Akankah Ia senang dan menggapai mimpinya pada akhirnya?

Author: Shiro_Rukichii

Pairing: RukixOC

Disclaimer: fic gaje nan hawhaw ini punya saya, Gazet bukan punya saya, tapi punya diri mereka sendiri. Begitu pula Twitter punya yang buat.

Genre: Romance, Friendship,Family

Warn: the gaje-est of the gaje story had ever exist, don't like please read, paling muntaber siap baca ini *killed*

03.00 a.m

Semua member the GazettE, sudah tidur, karena kondisi Ruki yang kurang semangat mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan lebih awal.

-di kamar Ruki-

Ruki menatap PC nya, ia melihat profile Shirei, tidak ada satu tanda kalau dia sedang online sekarang, bahkan dari tadi. Dan itu membuat Ruki sedikti kecewa, ia menyesap kopi panasnya dengan perlahan. Lalu kembali bolak balek antara home dan profile Shirei, tak lama setelah itu ia di kagetkan dengan suara bell rumahnya.

"tamu? Jam segini?" Tanya Ruki bingung, ia tidak mau membukanya takut itu pencuri, tapi bell itu kembali berbunyi, Ruki mengabaikannya lagi, lalu bell itu berbunyi berkali-kali hingga kesabaran Ruki habis dan ia keluar kamar dengan perasaan kesal, kalau beneran pencuri bakalan dia hajar tuh pencuri. Tapi, masa' pencuri mau nyuri rumah orang pake acara nge bel segala? Ah bodo' dah.. kalo emang pencuri, sial sekali dia memakai cara ini karena begitu Ruki membuka pintu ia akan langsung mengahajar orang itu. Tapi niatnya di urungkannya, rasa kesalnya sekarang menjadi kaget. Melihat sesosok perempuan manis berdiri di depannya saat ia membuka pintu. Perempuan itu tersenyum ramah pada Ruki.

"maaf mengganggu" kata perempuan itu sedikit membungkuk

"S-s-s-shirei? Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Ruki bingung

"apa sih? Siapa yang datang jam segini? Ini masih jam 3 tau!" seru Kai yang marah karena tidurnya terganggu, ia menggosok kedua matanya, lalu melihat sosok Shirei berdiri di ambang pintu denga koper hitam di sebelahnya.

"maaf mengganggu" kata Shirei pada Kai, seketika Kai kembali menggosokkan kedua matanya lagi dan menatap Shirei agak lama.

"kau panggil dia ya?" Tanya Kai pada Ruki yang masih kaget.

"bu-bukan! Aku yang seenaknya datang!" seru Shirei dan Kai menatapnya sebentar. "masuklah dulu" kata Kai dan Shirei hanya mengangguk saja. Dan masuk ke dalam rumah The GazettE itu.

"aku kabur dari rumah" kata Shirei setelah meminum teh buatan Kai sedikit, mendengar itu, Kai dan Ruki semakin kaget

"aku sudah putuskan, aku ingin mengejar mimpiku, aku sudah tinggalkan pesan pada orang tua ku, aku harap mereka mau mengerti. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana tadi, harusnya aku menginap di tempat teman ku, tapi tiba-tiba kaki ku sudah melangkah ke sini" jelas Shirei

"kami teman mu juga,sejak kita berkenalan tadi. jadi tidak salah" kata Kai dan Shirei hanya menunjukkan senyum rasa terima kasih pada Kai.

"kami akan membicarakan hal ini pada direktur besok, kau jangan sekolah dan keluar rumah dulu … sampai kau di konfirmasi telah di terima di dalam band kami sebagai Hime, tapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin aku Tanya kan pada mu." Kata Kai dengan serius

"silahkan" kata Shirei dan ia menatap Kai juga

"menyesalkah kau setelah ini?" Tanya Kai, lalu Shirei tersenyum "nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan dan sesalkan, berani berbuat, berani bertanggung jawab" kata Shirei tegas yang membuat senyum Ruki dan Kai mengembang.

"jawaban yang bagus, kau di terima. Tidurlah di kamarku dulu, jangan di kamar Ruki, jorok! Aku akan tidur dengan Reita saja" kata Kai yang tanpa sungkan mengambil koper Shirei dan mengangkatnya ke kamarnya.

"terima kasih,…. Terima kasih banyak" kata Shirei

"berterima kasih lah setelah kau menunjukkan kehebatan mu" kata Kai sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamarnya, dan Shirei hanya tersenyum saja.

"aku senang kau datang dan mengambil keputusan ini" kata Ruki pada Shirei

"hontou? Menampung ku dengan resiko tinggi begini?" Tanya Shirei

"ya… mari kita buktikan pada orang tua mu" kata Ruki menggenggam kedua tangan Shirei erat dan tiba-tiba. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Shirei.

"he! Jangan malah mesra-mesraan! Cepat tidur sana! Ruk! Besok lu ada kerjaan kan? Shirei juga! Lu pasti capek kan? Cepat tidur! Gak usah bangun pagi-pagi amat besok!" omel Kai yang membuat Ruki melepas tanga Shirei dengan cepat. Sedangkan Shirei sendiri langsung berdiri dan permisi buat tidur, Ruki yang di tinggalin malah mendengus kea rah Kai dan melenggang ke kamarnya balik.

"Rei-chaaann! Gue numpang ke tempat lu ya!" seru Kai yang nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar Reita, pertama ada suara grasak grusuk sampe suara orang kebanting, tapi setelah itu keadaan mulai normal lagi.

-pagi nya-

"hooaahhmm…. Kaaaiii… makan" kata Ruki yang baru bangun dan menuju dapur.

"bentar lagi siap" jawab seorang cewek dari dapur. Membuat Ruki sedikit heran.

"Kai, aku tau kau suka masak, kadang lu juga kayak cewek cerewetnya, tapi suara jangan sampe mirip kali gitu donk!" seru Ruki yang membuat tawa suara cewek itu menggelegar.

"sorry kesiangan! Gak bisa tidur semalam, si Reita tidurnya kebangetan, masa' ngigo nya ampe meluk-meluk gue, kita sarapan di luar aja ya" kata Kai sambil curhat pada Ruki dari belakangnya.

"loh? Itu Kai? Terus? Yang di dapur?" Tanya Ruki yang kaget melihat Kai di belakangnya

"gueeee…." Kata Shirei menunjukkan mukanya ke depan muka Ruki, karena perbuatannya itu Ruki kaget sampe nimpa Kai.

"aduh! Ruk! Berat ne!" seru Kai yang keberatan karena badannya di timpa badan Ruki yang kecil tapi berat.

"apa sih pagi-pagi berisik gini… eh Kai? Lu gak masak? Laper nih" kata Uruha yang baru aja bangun, mukanya kusut kayak benang karena bête pagi-pagi udah berisik

"udah siap kok, kalian tinggal makan aja" kata Shirei tiba-tiba dan Uru yang lagi setengah sadar kini makin sadar karena terkejut melihat Shirei

"kau kok di sini?" Tanya Uruha to the point

"ntar gue jelasin.. yang penting makaaaaann!" kata Ruki yang langsung duduk ke mejea makan, dan menyantap nasi goreng pake telor dadar ala Shirei.

"dia gak makan ya semalam? Ampe kelaparan gitu" Tanya Shirei pada Kai, sedangkan Kai nya sendiri Cuma senyum aja, ampe lesung pipi nya keliatan gitu. Lalu melenggang ke meja makan bareng Uruha yang masih bingung kenapa Shirei di sini, tapi tetep aja senyum begitu ngedenger pertanyaan Shirei. Pasalnya si Ruki emang gak makan malam semalam, karena mikirin si Shirei ini. Ampe-ampe semalam si Aoi kena bentak ama dia . padahal niatnya baik buat hibur si Ruki -.-

"oh… gitu… jadi lu kabur dari rumah gitu?" Tanya Uruha yang sudah tahu permasalahannya, dan Shirei hanya ngangguk.

"ya udah, yang penting kau dengarkan aja kata si Kai, kalo ama dia pasti beres deh…" kata Uru melanjutkan acara makannya, dia makan lahap banget, kayak gak pernah makan nasi goreng aja.

"eh, tambah lagi donk" kata Ruki yang menyodorkan piringnya pada Shirei

"hah? Lagi? Udah 3 kali loh" kata Shirei yang kaget karena Ruki udah nambah 2 kali tadi

"aku juga" kata Kai

"aku!" seru Uruha yang menyodorkan piringnya juga. Sedangkan Shirei hanya menghela nafas aja dan menambah jatah 3 cowok rakus itu.

"nasib lu dah yang kesiangan bangun, kali ini ku maafkan karena aku udah dapat jatah lebih" gumam Kai yang senang karena Aoi dan Reita yang gak dapat bagian nasi goreng karena kesiangan, Ruki dan Uruha Cuma cengengesan saja, bersyukur karena bangun cepat, kalo enggak udah ludes nih makanan.

"kalian kok gak kenyang-kenyang sih? Tuh perut atau gentong?" Tanya Shirei yang terheran-heran melihat mereka bertiga

"habis enak sih! Mana mungkin kenyang!" kata Kai

"beneww! Besyok mashak hagi ya!" kata Ruki yang mulutnya penuh dengan nasi goreng.

"makan dulu baru ngomong.. iya deh.. karena udah di kasih numpang aku bikin deh" kata Shirei sambil tersenyum.

"ohayooouuu… kaaaaiiii maeemmm!" kata Reita yang baru bangun, dan masuk ke dapur, begitu ngeliat Kai,Uruha dan Ruki makan dengan lahap Reita pun duduk di meja makan dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, ia mengambil piring dan melihat kearah wadah besar yang menurutnya tempat sarapan. Dan saat ia hendak mengambil nasi goreng nya, betapa kagetnya ia ketika Ruki nyamber tuh wadah dan ngambil semua nasi gorengnya.

"eh! Kupret! Gila lu! Aku belum makan!" protes Reita. Lalu Shirei berdiri dan membawa sepiring full of nasgor yang tadi, dan meletakkannya di depan Reita. 'si Shirei licik juga, nyisain buat dia… jadi pengen ngamuk deh gue ama yang telat' pikir Kai begitu melihat jatah Reita yang lumayan banyak.

"ini bagian Reita" katanya dengan ramah, sedangkan Reita sendiri terheran-heran dengan kehadiran sesosok makhluk yang ia kenal dengan nama Shirei yang semalam buat si Ruki kayak orang linglung asli.

"kok lu di sini?" Tanya Reita, reaksinya sama seperti Uruha tadi

"makan aja dulu, entar aku jelasin" kata Shirei, lalu Reita melihat kea rah Uruha yang dari tadi ngelototin jatah Reita.

"gak mau? Untuk ku ya?" Tanya Uruha pada Reita, bukannya jelasin apa yang terjadi mala mau nambah.

"enak aja… makanan gue kok.." kata Reita yang mengangkat piringnya dan duduk di sebelah Shirei, dan menyatap sarapannya.

Suapan pertama. 'Enak juga nih masakkan si bocah, biasa makan masakkan buuatan si Kai agak eneg' pikir Reita yang makan dengan lahap dan semangat.

"ada lagi gak?" Tanya Ruki pada Shirei.

"ntar Aoi san gak dapat… kalian gak ada kerjaan hari ini?" Tanya Shirei yang membuat air yang di minum Kai muncrat ke muka Uruha.

"jorok lu!" omel Uruha yang ngelap mukanya pake tisu yang ada di dekat situ.

"oh iya! Keenakan makan! Ayo cepat! AOI! BANGUN LUUU!" omel Kai tanpa titik, dan Ruki serta Uruha langsung lari pontang panting ke dalam kamar masing-masing buat siap-siap

"kau gak ada kerjaan?" Tanya Shirei pada Reita

"kagak, hari ini yang kerja Cuma empat kupret itu, aku lagi kosong, Aoi ama Kai ada acara radio,yang 2 lagi pemotretan" jelas Reita yang selesai makan.

"eh, kau buatin lagi ya masakkan lain buat makan siang, terus sarapan Aoi suru dia bawa aja" kata Reita yang mengangkat piring bekas teman-temannya tadi dan membawa nya ke bak cuci piring.

"hoo.. okeh" kata Shirei yang melakukan pekerjaannya sesuai perintah Reita.

"lapeeerr! Mana sarapan ku!" Tanya Aoi yang udah rapi bersih kinclong pada orang yang entah siapa pun ada di dapur itu.

"nih, makan di sana aja" kata Shirei memberikan kotak bentou pada Aoi.

"are? Lu udah mutuskan?" Tanya Aoi pada Shirei dan ia hanya mengangguk saja.

"ortu lu?" Tanya nya lagi.

"aku kabur kok dari rumah" jawab Shirei santai yang menyebabkan semuanya kaget.

"gak apa-apa nih?" Tanya Reita

"entah… liat aja ke depannya" kata Shirei dan Aoi serta Reita saling berpandangan dan menghela nafas panjang.

"yah.. kalo udah Kai yang ngurus gak apa-apa nya tuh… lagian kasian si Ruki" kata Uruha yang tiba-tiba nimbrung aja.

"maksudnya?" Tanya Shirei yang kagak ngerti dengan ucapan Uruha.

"ehehehe.. ada deh… sa, ayo cepat! Entar si ketua genk ngamuk… dah Rei! Kami pergi ya!" kata Uruha yang menarik tangan Aoi dan Reita dan Shirei hanya mengangguk saja, dan melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing, Reita cuci piring, Shirei bersihin dapurnya.

"kok kau memutuskan buat menerima tawaran kami?" Tanya Reita di sela-sela pekerjaannya

"dorongan dari kalian? Keinginan untuk mengejarnya? Atau perubahan pikiran ku yang menganggap segala sesuatu itu takdir, termasuk aku yang tidak berusaha menggapai impian ku dan pasra gitu aja?" kata Shirei, dan Reita melihatnya saja. Lalu tersenyum kecil

"kau tidak takut kami apa-apain?" Tanya Reita lagi. Lalu Shirei menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"untuk Aoi san aku sangat takut, yang lain mah gak terlalu" kata Shirei polos yang menyebabkan Reita tertawa dengan lantang.

"ntu orang emank mukanya rada hentai. Tapi walaupun beneran hentai dia gak jahat kok… gak usah takut selama ada kami di sekitarnya" kata Reita lalu Shirei menghentikan pekerjaannya lagi.

"kalau di tinggal berdua?" Tanya Shirei dengan polos lagi

"paling si Ruki bakalan bawa kau ke tempat kerja" jawab Reita

"kok Ruki? Dari tadi Ruki mulu deh" ujar Shirei yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"diem lu… jangan sok munafik deh… kayak gak tau maksud kami semua aja" kata Reita yang sudah selesai cuci piring dan mengelap tangannya, ia melihat muka Shirei merah sekali, melihat itu ia hanya tersenyum geli saja. 'lucu juga kalo mereka jadian, ntar jadi pasangan chibi kali ya?' pikir Reita saat melhiat sosok kecil nya si Shirei.

"kalo ada apa-apa panggil aja aku, aku ada di kamar ku.." kata Reita pada Shirei dan ia hanya mengangguk saja, lalu Reita berjalan dengan santai ke kamarnya. Setelah beberes dapur Shirei memperhatikan sisi rumah yang lain, sangat berantakan. Baju kotor di mana-mana, punting rokok dan bekas minuman kaleng di mana-mana. Sambil menghela nafas ia mengambil seperangkat alat pembersih

"yosh! Waktunya bersih-bersih!" seru Shirei.

-Reita di kamarnya-

Reita sedang asyik memainkan bass nya, jarang-jarang dia santai begini. Jadi ia ingin memanfaatkannya dengan sangat baik, sambil bersenandung kecil ia memainkan bass nya terus hingga permainannya terhenti dengan suara ketukan pintu.

"masuk saja" kata Reita dan terbukalah pintu itu, lalu Shirei masuk ke dalam kamar dengan sapu dan pel.

"cleaning service?" Tanya nya pada Reita

"hah? Kau mau bersih-bersih kamar ku?" Reita nanya balik , dan Shirei hanya mengangguk saja.

"kamar kalian semua memang nggak ada yang beres kecuali kamar Kai-kun ya" gumam Shirei memperhatikan seluruh ruangan

"eh? Kau udah beresin kamar yang lain?" Tanya Reita agak kaget

"udah dari tadi" jawab Shirei dengan santai, ia membereskan tempat majalah dan meja Reita.

"baju juga udah, tinggal di bilas aja" sambung Shirei

"semua?" Tanya Reita dan Shirei mengangguk saja.

"semua!" jawabnya dengan semangat yang menyebabkan Reita terbelalak kaget, seingatnya semua baju kotor termasuk pakaian dalam ada di situ, apa si Shirei gak malu nyuci tuh semua?

"terserah kau sajalah…" kata Reita dan melanjutkan permainan bassnya, sedangkan Shirei membersihkan kamarnya, agak lama mereka terdiam seperti itu, hingga suara nyanyian Shirei menarik perhatian Reita yang sedang bermain bass

"I will walk together… the future not promised yeah.. it keeps walking together.. to the future in which you are~" Shirei menyanyikan lagu Cassis yang kebetulan sedang Reita mainkan. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Uruha,Aoi dan Ruki sangat mendukung ia menjadi Hime mereka semalam, suara indah bagaikan malaikat, sosok bagaikan putri kecil dari negri nun jauh, sikap yang sopan dan jujur, sangat masuk tipikal Hime yang mereka cari. Lalu Reita mengubah permainan bass nya, ia memainkan lagu Agony dari band mereka.

"do you really love me heartly? Do you really call that love? Answer! Answer! Answer! I don't want to die.. DA DON VIDIVI DA DON again DA DON VIDIVI DA DON. The scream of insomnia.. is the next of my turn yeah? Oh shit it was done to much! Oh shit! Oh pardon me! Oh shit it was done to much! Oh shit! Don't come near me! Oh shit! It was done to much! Oh Shit!" Shirei yang asyik membereskan kamar Reita menyanyikan lagu rap-rock itu dengan santai dan pas! Membuat Reita semakin terkagum.

"yak, selesai… ada 6 kantung sampah di luar, di tambah ini jadi 8. Mau bantu ngangkat?" Tanya Shirei dengan aura gelap di belakangnya, sepertinya ini bukan pertanyaan melainkan perintah bagi Reita , entah kenapa perintah Shirei itu tidak bisa di bantah, jadi dengan berat hati Reita mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya sambil mengangkat dua kantung sampah yang berasal dari kamarnya itu. Saat Reita keluar betapa kagetnya ia melihat ruangan yang tadinya ancur berantakan jadi rapi dan kinclong

'udah lama nggak liat nih ubin bersih' pikir Reita. Setelah buang sampah Shirei langsung memasakkan makan siang buat Reita sebagai rasa terima kasih.

-Ruki-

Hari sudah siang, Ruki duduk di kantin kantor PS company buat makan siang bareng Uruha. Mereka telah selesai pemotretan, setelah itu ada serentetan pekerjaan lagi buat dia yang sangat tidak ingin dia ingat. Tiba-tiba handphone Ruki bergetar tanda ada e mail baru masuk, ia membuka hapenya dan membaca e mail yang merupakan dari Kai itu. Setelah membaca semuanya dengan hati-hati dan bahkan ia mengejanya satu persatu, akhirnya senyumnya mengembang.

"si Shirei di suruh ke sana besooookkk!" seru Ruki yang menyebabkan Uruha yang lagi main GameBoy nya kaget, tapi karena mendengar berita gembira itu pun Uru ikutan senang.

"yokatta ne" katanya dan Ruki hanya mengangguk kuat saja, sambil ngutak-ngatik hape nya membalas E mail dari Kai.

-malem-

"aku pulaaaaaannggg~~" teriak Ruki dengan nada senang dari depan pintu.

"selamat datang" Reita yang menyambut Ruki, membuat Ruki langsung merengut

"mana Shirei?" Tanya Ruki pada Reita, dan Reita Cuma menunjuk dapur, dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Shireee~~ aku ada kabar bai~k" kata Ruki dengan lantang

"oh.. tadaima… aku sudah tahu.. besok kita berangkat sama ya?" Tanya Shirei pada Ruki dengan senyum hangat nya yang membuat Ruki seperti mrlayang.

"makanan udah siap?" Tanya Reita pada Shirei sambil duduk di bangku meja makan.

"hai.. ini dia.. sesuai permintaan" kata Shirei yang meletakkan menu makan malam yang di minta Reita tadi siang, karena sudah menyuruh Reita membantunya membersihkan rumah Reita menyicipi masakkannya Shirei sedikit, lalu tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol pada Shirei.

"bagus deh" kata Shirei dan kembali ke kegiatannya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan yang lainnya, melihat hal itu entah kenapa Ruki penasaran dan agak marah

"tadi siang kalian ngapai aja?" Tanya Ruki yang ikutan duduk

"beresin rumah, gila bener dah… capek banget" kata Reita yang sedang makan makanannya dengan lahap, lalu Ruki memperhatikan seluruh dapur, bener juga.. rapi dan kinclong! Semua nya tertata rapi, biasanya seperti kapal pecah.

"cucian?" Tanya Ruki random, entah kenapa dia penasaran dengan hal itu.

"udah di cuci ama si Shirei juga… SEMUA" jawab Reita, dengan menekankan kata semua. Yang membuat Ruki kaget dan malu sendiri.

"yak, ini dia" kata Shirei meletakkan semua hidangan yang ia siapkan, setelah makan dan sedikit huru hara yang di sebabkan oleh Aoi dan Shirei yang berebut pengen cuci piring. Entah kenak angina apa si gurame itu pengen cuci piring.

-di balkon rumah-

Shirei sedang duduk di depan balkon memandangi langit, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya dari tadi semenjak ia memikirkan bagaimana nanti dan belakangnya dia. Ia takut kalau orang tuanya akan membencinya, ia takut akan mengecewakan The GazattE.

"nobody knows who I really am.. I never felt this empty before.." ia mulai menyanyikan lagu Life is Like a Boat dari Rie Fu dengan tenang dan indah, benar, tidak ada yang tahu bagaiman ia… apa yang ia rasakan apa yang ia inginkan, bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, apa makanan kesukaannya semua tentang dirinya hanya ia yang tahu, orangtua, sahabat dan yang lain tidak mengetahui, siapa Shirei yang selalu tersenyum di depan mereka.

"I know who you really are… I won't let you feel that emptiness" tiba-tiba suara seorang lelaki terdengar di belakang Shirei, dengan cepat Shirei menoleh dan melihat pandangan kecewa,sedih, dan prihatin Ruki, dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum ke Ruki

"kebawa lagu" Shirei memberi alasan yang menurutnya sangat masuk akal dan Ruki Cuma mendengus saja dan mendekati Shirei, ia berdiri di samping Shirei dengan tangannya menyandar pagar balkon.

"kau itu… tidak terlalu suka sayuran, kau suka minder,kau itu merasa dirimu tidak berguna dan jelek, kau ingin marah tapi tidak bisa, takut menyakiti orang dan di sakiti, sangat benci keramaian tapi ingin selalu di depan keramaian dan di perhatikan orang, sangat tidak suka berhutang budi, kau ingin sendiri agar tidak menyakiti orang lain dan di sakiti atau berada dalam posisi rumit. Kau suka bernyanyi terutama lagu yang membawa emosi seperti life is like a boat tadi, kau suka mangga, baju kesukaan mu adalah kaus dengan rok, kau sangat suka membaca,dan melihat seseorang bernyanyi" cerocos Ruki yang membuat Shirei kaget, kenapa dia bisa tau? Setahunya tidak ada yang mengetahui dia tentang hal-hal seperti itu..

"dan juga…" Ruki menggantungkan perkataannya sambil menatap langit dan menghela nafas panjang.

"jangan pikirkan bagaimana orang tua mu mencari mu, aku dan kau serta yang lain akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik… percayalah! Dan juga…. Jangan takut soal besok, kau pasti bisa! Aku yakin itu!" kata Ruki lagi, dan Shirei merasa lebih tenang, apalagi saat Ruki memegang bahunya dan membelai wajahnya.

"arigatou.." katanya dan Ruki Cuma tersenyum saja.

"ayo masuk.. ntar kau masuk angina" kata Ruki dan Shirei mengangguk saja, lalu Ruki masuk ke dalam di ikuti Shirei di belakangnya. Shirei senang ada orang yang mengetahui tentang dirinya dalam waktu singkat seperti ini, tapi… satu hal yang ia tidak ketahui, yang bisa Shirei tutup rapat-rapat hingga sang iblis pun tidak tahu. Kesedihan,dan kekhawatirannya akan dosa yang ia perbuat.. tidak mudah hilang.

-esoknya di kantor PSC-

Shirei sudah melalui berbagai tahap penilaian dan penilai sangat puas dengan kemampuannya, mendengar itu The GazettE sangat senang, tapi ada satu tes lagi. Yang sangat di perlukan oleh seorang Hime menurut para penilai, yaitu tentang konsep pv mereka. Shirei sudah mendengar lagu yang di ciptakan Ruki dan yang lain , walaupun belum sempurna karena ia belum ikut masuk dalam lagu itu.

"jadi.. Shirei, menurut mu bagaimana bagusnya konsep dan busana mu di dalam lagu ini?" tanyas si penilai pada Shirei, dan tanpa ragu Shirei menjawabnya.

"Tulip Doll" kata Shirei, yang membuat si penilai kaget.

"jadikan aku tulip doll lollita, benar-benar seperti baby doll lollita yang cantik dan imut, tapi tak bernyawa, kita tipu penonton dengan itu, dalam Pv, laki-laki ini terlalu terobsesi dengan sang perempuan kan? Jadi, karena tidak rela sang perempuan meninggal sang laki-laki membuat tulip doll yang sangat mirip dengan perempuan itu dan berjanji akan selalu bersamanya" jelas Shirei, semuanya terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang di katakana Shirei tadi. Lalu dengan eye contact mereka mengangguk-ngangguk dan melihat Shirei dengan serius.

"idemu bagus… tapi… bagaimana kau bisa menirukan tulip doll?" Tanya si penilai dan tiba-tiba Shirei terdiam, tidak bergerak, kaku, non ekspresi, bahkan gerakkan pernapasannya seperti berhenti, tidak bernapas sama sekali.

"Shirei?" Tanya Ruki khawatir, ia menghampiri Shirei dan memegang tubuhnya, dan tiba-tiba Shirei menyanyikan lagu yang akan di nyanyikannya, membuat semuanya terkejut, gerakkan bibirnya tidak seperti gerakkan manusia biasa, tetapi seperti boneka, ia terus bernyanyi dengan pelan dan lembut membuat semua merinding, tak termasuk Ruki. Apalagi saat Shirei menoleh secara pelan kea rah Ruki dan memegang tangan Ruki dengan pelan.

-prok! Prok! Prok!- terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang melihatnya dan Shirei menghentikan aktingnya.

"hebat! Sangat hebat! Ruki san! Kau menemukan seorang bintang! Tidak pernah aku menemukan yang seperti ini!" seru nya dan Shirei hanya tersenyum manis saja.

"hebat.. baru kali ini aku merinding seperti tadi" komen Reita dan yang lainnya setuju saja.

"kau lulus" kata Kai menyalami Shirei dan Shirei hanya tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada semuanya, setelah itu kesibukkan Kai mulai, mulai dari rekaman,pembuatan video dan pemotretan, semua ia jalani dengan baik dan tanpa terasa sudah 2 bulan lebih dia menjalani kehidupan super sibuk, satu harian bersama Ruki dan yang lainnya, ia sudah akrab dengan semuanya terutama Ruki yang selalu memperhatikannya dengan baik, dan tanpa ia sadari perasaannya dengan Ruki semakin menguat, setiap Ruki mendekatinya jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"otsukare~" kata Shirei pada yang lain, mereka baru saja melakukan launching dan sambutan nya sangat meriah dan hangat, mereka sangat terkejut begitu Shirei menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah manusia asli apalagi saat ia berdansa waltz dengan Ruki, semuanya pada teriak, di panggung namanya adalah Hime, putri milik The GazettE. Setelah sampai rumah semuanya kelelahan, dan langsung masuk kamar masing-masing setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur. Shirei yang sama sekali belum ngantuk saat itu termenung di depan jendela, cuaca saat itu buruk sangat buruk, hujan turun dengan lebat dengan angin dan petir, memang saat mereka pulang hujan sudah sangat deras, ia melihati setitik demi setitik hujan jatuh di luar sana, dan saat mendengar rintikan hujan yang sayup-sayup ia merasa senang ia bisa bersama semuanya dan menggapai mimpinya, tapi… ia mengingat masa lalunya ia teringat dosanya kepada kedua orang angkatnya, dan begitu ia sadari dirinya sudah menangis terisak-isak, mengucapkan maaf berulang-ulang.

Ruki's Prov

Aku merasa tidak tenang di hujan ini, mataku tidak mau terpejam. Aku ingin menemui Shirei, padahal tadi baru ketemu, tapi sudah mau ketemu lagi, entah mengapa aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, melihat wajahnya tidur sebentar saja tidak apa-apa. Perasaanku dengan Shirei semakin kuat dari hari ke hari, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi kalau aku tidak berhati-hati. Karena keinginanku tidak terbendung lagi akhirnya aku beranjak dari tempat tidur ku dan keluar kamar, saat sampai di depan kamar Shirie, aku melihat pintunnya sedikit terbuka, jadi aku membukanya pelan dan mengintip ke dalam, saat kulihat tempat tidur kosong aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela, aku melihat seorang gadis kecil menangis terisak-isak, menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali, melihat itu hatiku merasa sangat sakit dan sedih, lukanya belum hilang, padahal berkali-kali padanya untuk tidak khawatir dan menjalani kehidupannya secara perlahan dan akan kembali pada orang tuanya. Tapi… sepertinya itu sia-sia, dia masih belum bisa melupakan ketakutannya itu, dengan perlahan aku menghampirinya dan memegang pundaknya dengan lembut, sesaat ia terkejut dan memberontak untuk aku lepaskan, tapi aku menekan bahunya dengan kuat dan menenangkannya, secara perlahan aku memeluknya dari belakang, memeluk tubuh kecil yang bergetar hebat karena menahan tangis, dia terus mengulangi kata maaf dengan pelan, membuat hati ku sangat sakit, aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini, aku Cuma ingin melihatnya tertawa, oh kami sama., tidak adakah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatnya tersenyum?

"tidak perlu minta maaf, tidak ada yang marah padamu. Tidak ada yang menyalahkan mu, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan… tenanglah…." Kata ku sambil mememluknya erat. Ia menghentikan kata-kata maafnya, ia hanya menangis saja, menangis di pelukkanku. Setelah agak tenang akhirnya aku menghadapnya, duduk di depannya sambil memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat. Dan ia hanya melihat ku dengan mata sembabnya itu.

"everything's gonna be alright…" kata ku dan ia Cuma diam saja, oh Hime… kenapa kau seperti ini? Apakah kau sangat takut membuat kesalahan?

"aku takut.." tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu membuat ku terdiam. Aku menarik kepalanya ke bahuku.

"jangan takut…" kataku dan ia hanya diam saja, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mensejajarkan mataku dengan matanya. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya hingga kedua bibi kami saling bersentuhan, saat bibirku menyentuh bibirnya rasanya sangat menakjubkan lembut dan manis, aku tidak melihat ada perlawanan dari dirinya, yang kulihat ia hanya menutup matanya, tak lama setelah itu aku melepaskan ciuman kami dan menatapnya.

"**aishiteru… aku akan bersama mu" **

-TBC-

Nyaaa… ceritanya makin gaje… maafkan saya … hinaan dan cercaan di terima.. XD


	3. Chapter 3

The GazettE fanfic

Shirei, cewek yang super sabar nan periang, bertemu dengan orang yang sangat tidak terduga dan mengubah hidup dan prinsipnya 180 derajat. Akankah Ia senang dan menggapai mimpinya pada akhirnya?

Author: Shiro_Rukichii

Pairing: RukixOC

Disclaimer: fic gaje nan hawhaw ini punya saya, Gazet bukan punya saya, tapi punya diri mereka sendiri. Begitu pula Twitter punya yang buat.

Genre: Romance, Friendship,Family, and Angst in this chapter

Warn: the gaje-est of the gaje story had ever exist, don't like please read, paling muntaber siap baca ini *killed*

Shiro is back! Dengan sambungan fic seturesu ini , bagi yang review thank you yaaa.. aku jadi termotivasi deh! XD

Ah.. aku juga jarang update.. malas tingkat Shiro sedang melanda ku.. =w=v

Gomen yaaakkk…

oh, ini balasan reviewnya, thankyou banget yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Aku jadi semangat dweh! ;9

**6yukihima7: iya.. banyakan k pop.. padahal aku maunya j rock… -3- oke! Thanks for review! N sorry lama update! Writer block is such a pain in the ass :v**

**Triastica: huehehe.. baca aja deh… ho-hontou!? O.O gaje gini loh! Gak nyambung lagi! XD**

**Tap-tapi arigatou na… aku jadi semangat lagi nulisnya.. ^^**

"**aishiteru, aku akan bersamamu" **kata-kata itu di ucapkan oleh Ruki dengan tatapan serius, matanya menatap mata Shirei dengan lembut dan serius, Shirei agak terkejut mendengar itu, memang ia tau kalau Ruki menyukai nya, tapi bukan berarti ia tahu kalau Ruki mencintainya, oh tuhan… andaikan saja ia tahu bahwa Shirei juga sangat mencintai Ruki, entah sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh, tapi… entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menerimanya, cukup kepada orang tua angkatnya saja ia menyakiti orang lain, tapi jangan sampai ia menyakiti orang yang paling di cintainya ini, lelaki yang telah membuatnya menggapai mimpinya dan merasakan, bagaiamana rasanya menjadi bintang, ia tidak berani mengambil resiko ini… terlalu berat, bagaiaman kalau hati Ruki berpaling? Dan melupakan Shirei? Tidak masalah jika itu memang maunya, tapi… bagaimana dengan jika Shirei yang berpaling saat di tengah jalan? Dan ia menyakiti Ruki? Itu masalaha besar… ia tidak lagi ingin menyakiti orang lain.

"percaya padaku!" seru Ruki sambil menggenggam tangan Shirei erat, ia menatap Shirei dengan yakin.

"tidak akan ada yang tersakiti, selamanya aku akan mencintai mu" sambungnya, dan air mata Shirei tercurah kembali.

"Shirei, apakah kau mencintai ku juga?" Tanya Ruku lembut, ia memegang pipi Shirei dengan tangan kanannya, dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya, Shirei hanya mengangguk pelan saja. Ia memang tidak bisa berbohong dengan lelaki ini.

"kalau begitu… ada apa lagi? Live for today, not for tomorrow and yesterday.. percayalah padaku, jika kau benar-benar mencintai ku, maka itu tidak akan pernah berubah.. trust me…" kata Ruki, Shirei menatapnya dengan mata sendunya. Haruskah ia mengambil keputusannya ini? Ia sangat mencintai Ruki, lelaki yang mengajarkannya segalanya yang ia miliki sekarang, kepercayaan diri, teman, keluarga, dan banyak hal lagi yang di ajarkannya, dan sekarang ia mengajarkannya untuk tidak takut mengambil keputusan, ia diam sebentar dan menatap Ruki lagi.

"let me think about it…" kata Shirei sambil tersenyum pahit pada Ruki, dan sesaat.. muka Ruki terlihat kecewa, apa yang ia ragukan? Apakah ia tidak mencintai Ruki? Ruki merasa sangat takut dan ragu, ia takut kalau Shirei akan menolaknya, begitu melihat ekspresi khawatir dan bersalah Shirei, Ruki cepat-cepat membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh lalu tersenyum lagi dan mengelus kepala Shirei lembut.

"sampai besok malam ya.." kata Ruki dengan senyumnya dan Shirei Cuma mengangguk saja, lalu Ruki pun pergi keluar.

"sebaiknya kau tidur, besok kita ada live dan siaran radio, serta beberapa photoshoot dan wawancara" kata Ruki sebelum menutup pintu kamar Shirei

"hai… wakatta" kata Shirei tanpa melihat Ruki dan Ruki menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

-esoknya-

"are you sleeping are you sleeping… Kai nii chan~ Rei nii chan~" terdengar suara cempreng anak perempuan di kamar Reita, Kai dan Rei yang asyik tidur dengan hikmatnya merasa terganggu, Rei yang memang dari dasarnya tukang tidur langsung melempar hape nya yang terletak tak berdaya di samping bantal nya itu. –PRAK!- terdengar suara hape malang tersebut jatuh.

"hape ku!" teriaknya langsung bangun begitu mendengar suara jatuh tersebut.

"jatuh Rei…" kata Shirei dengan innocent nya, Rei memandang Shirei dengan horror, lalu pandangannya menuju hape nya yang casing dan baterai nya sudah lepas.

"kenapa gak di tangkep!? " kata Rei yang langsung berlari mengambil hape nya yang sudah pingsan di lantai itu.

"yeeee… kenapa di lempar coba?" kata Shirei swt dan berjalan menuju kearah Kai

"kaa san… makan…" kata Shirei menggoyang-goyang kan badan Kai.

"ng? bentar lagi nak… kaa san masih ngantuk" kata Kai dengan bloonnya pasrah di panggil ibu oleh Shirei.

"yaah.. laperrrr~" rengenk Shirei sambil mengguncang badan Kai semakin kuat.

"hapeku… untung gak apa-apa" bisik Reita merasa lega hape nya gak kenapa-napa, lalu melihat Shirei.

"biasa juga kau yang masak kan? Udah masak aja sana, aku gak mau makan masakkan Kai" kata Reita seenak udel. "aku gak niat masak hari ini" kata Shirei dengan muka polos, dan Kai yang mendengar itu Cuma tersenyum lebar aja.

"makin kurang ajar aja lu yaaa…" kata Kai pada Shirei dan Shirei Cuma tersenyum manis, dan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan gaya sok imut.

"siapa yang ngajarin dia gini?" Tanya Reita pada Kai yang masih tiduran.

"ya Ruki lah… siapa lagi kalo bukan dia…" jawab Kai yang sudah turun dari tempat tidur dan menguap lebar lalu merentangkan badannya.

"Shireeiii! Cepat siap-siaaaappp!" seru Ruki dari luar.

"oh my gazette! Aku lupa pagi ini ada kerjaan bareng Ruki!" seru Shirei yang baru ingat, satu harian ini kerjaannya bareng Ruki terus. Ia langsung berdiri dan ngacir keluar, meninggalkan Kai dan Reita yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

"dia tampak berubah ya?" Tanya Kai pada Reita

"hah? Nggak ah.. tetep chibi chibi gitu…" jawab Reita polos yang menghasilkan bantal mendarat ke mukanya dengan sukses

"bukan itu bodoh! Sifatnya!" seru Kai yang esmosi melihat tingkah oon teman satu band nya itu, mendengar itu Rei diam sebentar, ia memegang dagunya dan berpikir sejenak, bukan sejenak sih… lama banget sampai Kai pergi keluar menyiapkan sarapan buat anak-anak nya(?)

"ohayou Kai.." sapa Aoi yang sudah rapi, ia sedang membuat kopi untuk dirinya dan Uruha yang ada di situ.

"ohayou Aoi, Uruha… Shirei dan Ruki udah pergi?" Tanya Kai yang mengambil beberapa bahan masakkan di kulkas dan menaruhnya di counter.

"iya… tadi barusan saja Ruki menarik Shirei" jawab Aoi. "kopi?" tawarnya pada Kai dan Kai Cuma mengangguk saja dan Aoi mengambil satu mug lagi dan membuat kopi untuk Kai.

-di tempat Shirei dan Ruki-

"ngantuk…" keluh Shirei yang sedang dalam mobil bersama Ruki, ia menekukkan kakinya ke dadanya dan memeluk kakinya lalu menghadap Ruki dengan mata tertutup.

"salah sendiri tidur malam-malam… anak-anak itu harusnya tidur jam 9 biar badannya tambah tinggi" kata Ruki nyantai, tanpa di sadari nya Shirei sudah melototinya.

"kau juga gak tinggi-tinggi kok… diem aja deh" kata Shirei balik badan sambil pouting dan membuat gambar-gambar aneh dan tak berbentuk dengan tangannya di pintu mobil.

"ehh? Bilang apa tadi!?" Tanya Ruki yang tidak senang karena tingginya di sebut-sebut. Dengan satu tangan ia menjewer telinga Shirei dan Shirei Cuma meringis kesakitan saja.

"a-aduh! Aduh! Benerkan!?" protes Shirei sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Ruki, berusaha melepaskannya dari telinganya.

"hoooo…. Bener ya? Gitu ya?" Tanya Ruki yang menguatkan jewerannya, membuat Shirei merintih kesakitan, tapi ia tak ambil pusing, ia hanya memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan dan terus menyetir.

"aaaa… ampun! Ampun!" seru Shirei tanda ia menyerah. Dan Ruki melepaskan telinganya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"sakit…" keluh Shirei yang mengusap-usap telinganya, ia memajukan bibirnya tanda ia sedang ngambek, Ruki hanya tertawa kecil saja dan mengusap pelan telinga Shirei yang merah itu.

"salah sendiri…" katanya dengan lembut, tangannya yang sekarang menggenggam tangan Shirei membuat muka Shirei memerah dan malu, ia merasa tidak enak, tetapi tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangan Ruki, jadi ia hanya membiarkan Ruki mengusap tangan bagian belakangnya dengan ibu jarinya, tak lama setelah itu mereka sampai di kantor PSC dan turun dari mobil, tangan Ruki masih belum bisa melepaskan tangan Shirei, saat mereka masuk ke kantor, semua orang melihat mereka dengan pandangan ingin tahu dan terkejut, tapi sepertinya Ruki tidak memperdulikannya malahan sekarang ia merangkul bahu Shirei. Sedangkan Shirei sendiri Cuma menunduk malu dengan muka merah saja. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Ruki, tetapi setiap kali ia mencoba, selalu saja mendapat pandangan mematikan dari Ruki di sertai dengan Ruki meremas tangan Shirei dengan kuat.

'aku harus memikirkannya dengan baik-baik, hari ini juga' pikir Shirei memasuki ruang ganti untuk pemotretan salah satu majalah kali ini. Ia mengganti bajunya dan ke ruang make up. Saat pemotretan, Ruki tidak bisa berpose jauh-jauh dari Shirei, ia terus menyentuh dan dekat-dekat dengan Shirei, membuat Shirei malu dan gugup secara bersamaan, setiap kali Ruki memegang pinggangnya yang ia rasakan adalah malu dan gugup, hingga jantung nya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Tapi ia sangat nyaman saat Ruki mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya, jadi setengah dari dirinya menerima kehadiran Ruki di dekatnya.

Ruki Pov's

Aku melihat Shirei berkali-kali buang muka dengan muka merahnya itu, sangat imut, aku jadi makin senang mengganggunya. Pemotretan kali ini berjalan dengan baik dan lancar, hasilnya juga memuaskan, aku sedang memilih-milih hasil yang akan kami publiskasikan, bagian Shirei juga aku yang memilih, karena ia akan frustasi sendiri kalau memilih sendiri. Jadi ia menyerahkan tugas ini pada ku. Setelah ini tinggal siaran radio saja, lalu kami bisa pulang, aku berencana mengajak Shirei makan malam di luar hari ini, aku harap ia tidak keberatan. Saat sedang memilih-milih aku mendapat sebuah poto yang sangat membuatku terkejut, dan kagum. Shirei, melihatku dengan pandangan yang teduh dan manis, saat aku berhadapan dengannya dan memegang kedua pipinya dengan tangan ku, aku tidak menyadari hal ini sama sekali tadi, yang aku pikirkan hanyalah tentang bagaimana jawaban Shirei nanti. Tanpa pikir panjang aku memasukkan poto ini untuk majalah yang akan di terbitkan nanti.

"Ruki, sudah selesai?" tanya Shirei yang sudah berganti baju, make up nya belum di bersihkannya. Aku berbalik badan dan tersenyum kepadanya, dan ia membalas senyuman ku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah.. sedikit lagi, kau mau membantu ku?" tanya ku pada Shirei, dan muka Shirei langsung berubah menjadi muka 'are you fucking kidding me?' sangat lucu melihat ekspresinya itu. aku menahan tawa dan kembali ke pekerjaanku.

"never mind, tunggulah sebentar lagi" kata ku dan Shirei duduk di belakangku.

"barang-barang mu sudah aku bereskan" kata Shirei dan aku Cuma mendeham saja. Tak lama setelah itu aku merasakan dia berdiri di belakang ku.

"Aku mau beli minuman, titip?" tawar Shirei kepada ku dan aku Cuma mengangguk saja, lalu ia pergi keluar ruangan pemotretan untuk membeli minuman di vending machine di dekat sini.

Shirei Pov

Aku mengambil minuman yang sudah aku beli, dan berjalan menuju ruang studio tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba aku mereasa sesuatu yang tumpul terhantam kuat di bagian belakang kepalaku, sakit sekali rasanya, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan memegang kepala bagian belakangku, minuman yang baru saja aku beli terjatuh dan tergelinding ke lantai. Aku merintih kesakitan dan aku berlutut karena kaki ku tidak tahan lagi menjaga keseimbangan ku. Kesadaran ku mulai menurun, siapa yang memukul ku? Aku berusaha melihat kebelakang, tetapi yang kulihat hanya tubuh wanita berpakaian ketat berwarna merah, kulit putih, dan langsing, lalu aku mendengar tawa jahat yang membuat bulu kuduk ku merinding, karena sudah tidak tahan lagi aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas lantai yang dingin dan keras itu, nafasku memburu berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku kecuali lenguhan kesakitan, aku ingin sekali berteriak minta tolong, tetapi tidak ada yang keluar dan sepertinya pukulan dari benda tumpul itu membuatku kehilangan kesadaran, dan lama kelamaan aku terhantarkan ke dalam kegelapan.

Ruki's Pov

Aku sudah selesai memilah dan memilih photo kami berdua, dan sekarang sedang menunggu Shirei, sudah 15 menit atau sekitar segitu Shirei keluar membeli minum, aku pikir ia ke kamar mandi dulu, tetapi…. Kalau Cuma untuk ke kamar mandi kenapa lama sekali? Rasa khawatir sudah menghantui ku, keringat dingin sudah membasahi tangan ku, mukaku pucat dan melihat ke arah pintu keluar, aku melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Shirei, melihat keadaan ini membuatku semakin panic, dengan cepat aku mencari hape ku dan mendial nomor Shirei lalu memanggilnya, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga ku, aku sangat terkejut begitu merasakan sesuatu bergetar di meja kecil yang ada di dekat ku, aku melihat ke asal getaran itu dan melihat handphone Shirei bergetar dengan layar yang berkedip-kedip , terdapat nama ku di incoming call nya, oh tidak… ia lupa membawa handphone nya, rasa khawatir dan panic semakin kurasakan, dengan cepat aku mengambil handphonenya dan langsung berjalan keluar, pertama aku memeriksa kamar mandi, aku menanyakan staff perempuan yang ada di sana apakah ia melihat Shirei ada di sana beberapa waktu yang lalu atau tidak, dan ia menjawab ia tidak melihat Shirei di sekitar sini dari tadi, tanpa pikir panjang dengan cepat, aku mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan menuju vending machine yang ada di ujung lorong, suasana nya sangat senyap di sini yang terdengar hanya suara langkah ku dan nafasku yang berat menambah perasaan anxious ku semakin kuat, saat sampai ke vending machine aku tidak melihat siapapun, aku menjalarkan mataku ke berbagai sudut.

"Shirei?" panggilku agak kuat, tidak ada jawaban. Aku berjalan menuju ke bangku yang ada di sana, menempatkan diriku di sana dengan kepala tertunduk, aku meremas rambutku kuat dan menghela nafas panjang. Kemana anak itu? apa terjadi sesuatu padanya, saat aku menggeser kakiku untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih nyaman, kakiku menyentuh sesuatu, sebuah kaleng yang masih berisi, aku semakin menundukkan badan ku dan melihat ke kolong bangku dan mendapat dua kaleng kopi, aku mengambilnya dan merasakan temperaturnya, sudah tidak terlalu dingin lagi, aku melihat sekeliling, masih tidak ada siapa-siapa. aku menatap kedua kaleng kopi ini, ini adalah minum ku dan Shirei yang biasa kami minum. Lantai… aku melihat ke seluruh lantai di sekitar sini, memeriksa ke berbagai sudut, hingga aku melihat sebuah anting, anting silver berbentuk salib, aku mengambil anting itu dan memeriksanya… anting ini milik….

"Shirei" kataku dengan suara bergetar, tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa kaku, mataku membulat, mulut ku ternganga mengetahui kalau sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang terjadi. Dengan cepat aku mengantungi anting itu, dan berlari ke arah studio, setelah mengumpulkan semua barang-barang ku dan Shirei aku langsung keluar tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau pamitan dengan orang-orang di sana, mereka melihatku dengan pandangan heran, aku tidak ambil pusing soal itu. dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa aku berjalan ke parkiran, setelah membuka pintu belakang aku melemparkan tas kami berdua dan menutup pintu itu, lalu membuka pintu depan dan duduk di kursi pengemudi dan langsung menyalakan mesin mobil ku, lalu dengan cepat aku mengendarai mobil ke arah rumah ku, sambil menyetir dengan panic aku menelepon manajer ku.

"hallo?" terdengar suara manajerku

"manajer san, tolong batalkan semua jadwalku hari ini" kataku yang sedang berusaha untuk focus ke jalanan yang lumayan ramai sekarang

"a-apa!? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya manajer san yang kaget dan bingung

"batalkan saja! Shirei menghilang dan sepertinya di culik! aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini begitu saja! Aku harus mencarinya secepatnya!" teriakku dengan keras, aku hampir saja oleng dan langsung membetulkan posisi mobilku. Nafasku terengah-engah, berbagai macam pikiran mulai menghantui kepalaku, aku dengar manajerku tercekat, ia diam sebentar lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku mengerti aku akan membatalkan seluruh pekerjaan seluruh member untuk hari ini, kita bertemu di rumah secepatnya. Jangan beritahukan hal ini pada siapapun dulu" kata manajer san yang aku syukuri terdengar tenang dan tidak terlalu panic, ia memang bisa di andalkan , aku tahu dia khawatir tetapi ia tidak terbawa emosinya. Aku mengangguk walaupun ia tidak bisa melihatnya lalu mendeham pelan dan membisikkan kata oke. Lalu memutus sambungan telepon kami, setelah menyimpan hape ku aku menginjak pedal gas dan langsung melesat kea rah rumah ku.

-setelah di rumah-

"aku dengar apa yang terjadi, ada perkembangan?" tanya Aoi yang baru saja masuk dari rumah, ia langsung melemparkan jaket dan kaca matanya dengan sembarangan ke sofa, aku, Reita dan Uruha sudah sampai dirumah, Uruha memegang sebuah kaleng bir dan Reita sedang menenangkan dirinya dengan rokok di sofa bersama Uru, wajah mereka terlihat tidak tenang, sama seperti ku, aku menghisap rokokku, merasakan nikotin yang masuk ke kerongkongan ku lalu mengeluarkan asapnya , sama sekali tidak membuatku tenang, aku melihat ke arah Aoi yang memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan kami

"belum. Kita masih harus menungguk Kai dan manajer san untuk mendapat informasi selanjutnya, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu dimana Shirei berada" jelasku pada Aoi dan ia Cuma mengangguk saja lalu mengeluarkan satu kotak rokok lalu mengambil sebatang dari dalam kotak itu, ia menaruh rokoknya di antara bibirnya, lalu mengambil mancis dan membakar ujung rokok itu, setelah bebereapa kali ia menghisap rokok itu ia duduk di single sofa yang ada di sana dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sana, lalu memijat sedikit dahinya, aku melihat keluar jendela, menghisap stick kanker ini sekali lagi,

"aku tahu ini akan terjadi" gumam ku tiba-tiba membuat ketiga teman ku mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arahku.

"aku tahu kalau ada beberapa pihak yang akan menentang kehadiran dia" gumam ku lagi

"Ruki, tenanglah…" kata Uruha, tetapi aku tidak mendengarkannya, perasaan bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi Shirei menjalar ke seluruh tubuh dan hatiku, tubuhku bergetar hebat menahan emosi yang aku alami sekarang.

"kalau saja aku terus di sampingnya, ini salahku" kata ku pelan.

"ini bukan salahmu, ayo tenanglah" kata Uruha yang berdiri dan mendekati tubuhku, ia mengusap punggungku pelan

"kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau harus tenang dulu" kata Uruha lagi, dan disitulah aku mencapai titik kesabaran ku.

"tenang kau bilang!?" teriak ku tiba-tiba membuat Uruha sedikit menjauh karena terkejut, Reita dan Aoi langsung duduk tegak melihat reaksi ku itu.

"Ruki.." panggil Reita pelan, sepertinya ia hendak menenangkanku juga, tapi percuma.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang mengetahui kalau gadis yang aku cintai di luar sana entah dengan siapa, apa yang ia lakukan, atau apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya! Bisa saja dia menderita sekarang! Bagaimana kalau dia tersakiti!? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang brengsek itu melakukan sesuatu kepadanya!? Apa aku bisa tenang mengetahui segala kemungkinan buruk itu!? hah!?" teriak ku pada Uruha, amarah sudah menguasai diriku, mukaku merah karena marah, airmata hampir keluar karena pemikiran negative yang ada di kepalaku, aku tidak bisa membayang kan apa yang akan kurasakan begitu mengetahui kalau hal-hal itu terjadi.

"Ruki, kami tahu kau khawatir … tapi-" "TIDAK! Kalian tidak mengerti betapa khawatir dan takutnya aku! Kalian tidak mengerti!" teriak ku sambil mendorong Uruha saat ia ingin mendekati ku lagi hingga ia hampir terjatuh saat itu juga Aoi berdiri dan mendorongku ke dinding, ia menahan pergerakkan ku dengan menarik kerah bajuku, dan mendorong tubuhnya ke tubuhku.

"Enough!" teriaknya yang membuat ku terdiam, ia terlihat sangat marah, sudah lama aku tidak melihat ia semarah ini, membuatku diam dan menatap ku dengan tajam

"bukan kau saja di sini yang menyayanginya! Kami juga! Kami juga sama khawatirnya dengan kau!" teriaknya di depan muka ku.

"dan kau! Kau hanya mementingkan perasaanmu saja! Tanpa mengetahui apa yang kau perbuat dan katakan! Jangan membuat masalah bertambah rumit dengan pemikiran kekanakan mu itu!" teriaknya lagi lalu melepaskan genggamannya dengan kasar setelah memastikan aku tidak akan menjawab perkataannya atau kehilangan kendali lagi dan kembali duduk di sofa, ia menghela nafas panjang lalu mermas rambutnya kuat, Reita kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan menunduk, matanya terlihat kosong dan tidak bernyawa, Uruha mendekatiku lagi dan memelukku.

"kita akan menyelesaikan hal ini bersama, kita akan menemukannya, jangan khawatir, kami beresamamu" kata Uruha lembut, aku menunduk dan menyandarkan mukaku ke dadanya, aku sangat takut, khawatir dan merasa sangat tidak berguna, ia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut dan tanpa terasa aku menangis di dadanya.

"aku takut…" kata ku pelan, dari suaraku terdengar sangat sedih dan tidak tertolong. Uruha mengangguk pelan dan menguatkan dekapannya.

"aku tahu, kami juga… kami juga tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya" kata Uruha dan aku menangis semakin kuat di dadanya, tidak peduli aku terlihat seperti anak-anak atau apa. Yang aku butuhkan adalah orang yang bisa menjadi sandaranku atas ketakutan yang aku rasakan ini. Membuatku bisa berpikir lebih jernih dari tadi. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya aku merasa lebih tenang dan ia melepaskan ku dari pelukannya, ia tersenyum hangat dan menepuk punggung ku

"duduk lah… aku akan membuatkan kau teh" katanya dan aku Cuma mengangguk saja dan duduk di sebelah Reita dengan tertunduk, lalu Uruha berjalan ke dapur, seperti katanya ia akan membuatkan ku teh. Reita melihatku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi lalu mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambutku, memeberikan ku sedikit rasa comfort dari tindakannya itu, aku tersenyum kecil pada nya sebagai tanda terima kasih dan ia Cuma mengangguk saja, dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"semuanya!" seru Kai yang masuk ke ruang tamu dengan langkah yang cepat , aku langsung melihatnya yang datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan ekpresinya terlihat… kecewa? Dan marah? Takut? Aku tidak terlalu bisa membacanya. Aku mengerutkan alis ku melihat ekspresinya, di belakangnya ada manajer san yang datang membawa laptop di tangannya, ia memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Kai. Ia melihat kami bertiga yang langsung duduk tegak begitu melihat kehadiran Kai, ia mengerutkan dahinya dan melihat kea rah Reita.

"mana Uruha?" tanyanya

"right here" kata Uruha yang membawa nampan berisi 6 gelas teh panas dari dapur, ia menaruhnya di atas meja dan kami semua langsung mengambil gelas teh itu dan menyesapnya pelan. Begitu teh itu masuk ke kerongkongan ku aku merasa sedikti relaks dan tenang, begitu pula yang lainnya. kai menaruh cangkir tehnya dan memberi isyarat pada manajer san untuk memberitahu kami sesuatu

"semuanya dengar" kata manajer san dan kami mendengarkannya dengan serius

"apapun yang aku katakan aku mohon kalian bisa mengontrol diri kalian" sambungnya, aku merasa panic dan takut begitu mendengar hal itu, sepertinya ia menemukan berita buruk, tiba-tiba aku merasa Reita mengenggam tanganku erat, dan aku merasa tangan ku yang satu lagu juga di genggam, saat aku melihat ke samping kanan ku ternyata Kai yang duduk di sebelahku dan menggengam tangan ku satu lagi. Kami semua mengangguk dan manajer san menghela nafas

"Shirei di culik" kata nya singkat, dan aku langsung membelalakkan , Aoi dan Uruha juga terlihat terkejut mendengarnya

"ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya ku penasaran. Manajer san menghela nafas sekali lagi

"aku menemukan seseorang mempsotingkan sesuatu tentang betapa senangnya ia karena akhrinya Shirei menghilang di sebuah forum bernama anti Shirei" sambungnya dan aku langsung kaget mendengarnya, apa-apaan itu!? aku merasa tanganku semakin erat di genggam oleh kedua temanku, membuatku masih bisa mengontrol emosi ku

"lalu salah satu admin telah mengatakan kalau ia berhasil menculik Shirei dan…" ia terdiam sebentar, aku menahan nafasku untuk menunnggu jawabannya.

"melakukan ini padanya" sambungnya adengan lirih, ia membalikkan laptopnya dan kami semua tercekat melihatnya, Shirei, di ikat, tubuhnya di ikat dengan tali tambang yang kasar, darah dan luka lebam tersebar di tubuhnya, ia terlihat seperti malaikat yang terkena hukuman karena telah melanggar peraturan… tubuh kecilnya… kulitnya yang lembut itu… dan di saat itu juga aku merasa duniaku hancur di depan mataku…

-TBC-

Author's comment : fuuuh.. akhirnya selesai, setelah sekian lama bingung bagaimana nentuin conflictnya akhirnya jadi yang aneh begini… maaf atas delaynya… R&R? ^^a


	4. Chapter 4

Shirei, cewek yang super sabar nan periang, bertemu dengan orang yang sangat tidak terduga dan mengubah hidup dan prinsipnya 180 derajat. Akankah Ia senang dan menggapai mimpinya pada akhirnya?

Author: Shiro_Rukichii

Pairing: RukixOC

Disclaimer: fic gaje nan hawhaw ini punya saya, Gazet bukan punya saya, tapi punya diri mereka sendiri. Begitu pula Twitter punya yang buat.

Genre: Romance, Friendship,Family, and Angst

Warn: the gaje-est of the gaje story had ever exist, don't like please read, paling muntaber siap baca ini *killed*

And then~ ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya … m(_ _ )m

* * *

Shirei's Pov

'damn it… my body is hurt' itu pikir ku saat kesadaran ku kembali, seluruh badanku sangat sakit, aku merintih pelan dan mata ku susah untuk terbuka, gelap, disini gelap, aku bisa tahu akan hal itu, dan sangat lembab… sepertinya tidak ada orang di sekitar ku, karena aku tidak mendengar suara apapun, nafas maupun gerakkan, aku berusaha menggerakkan badanku sedikit but dammit! Sakit sekali! Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa di sini? Apa yang terjadi? …. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

-flashback-

"hei! Bangun!" aku mendengar suara perempuan yang dengan kasar membangunkan ku dengan tamparan yang tidak di katakan pelan, dan dengan itu aku membuka mataku, awalnya terlihat sangat blur aku melihat siluet perempuan tadi dan beberapa orang di belakangnya, aku mengedipkan mataku berulang kali untuk mengadaptasikan mataku karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk. Setelah pandanganku lebih terang aku melihat sekeliling ku, aku berada di ruangan yang gelap dan banyak barang bekas di sini, aku melihat ke arah perempuan tadi dan orang-orang di belakangnya yang memakai seragam sailor, tunggu… seragam itu… mereka orang satu sekolah ku! Aku melihat satu-satu muka mereka… dan satu yang sangat membuat ku terkejut… teman satu bangku ku, sahabatku yang aku percaya… aku bukanlah orang yang bodoh jika menghadapi keadaan seperti ini, dan dengan instan aku tahu kalau orang itu sudah mengkhianatiku, konsekuensi yang aku harus terima selain orang tua angkat ku tidak mencariku sama sekali.

"what do you want? sluts" kata ku pelan dan muka mereka langsung terlihat marah, heh! Rasakan! Salah satu dari mereka menjambak rambut ku, membuatku meringis kesakitan. Aku memaksa mataku terbuka dan membalas tatapannya.

"dasar kau jalang!" teriak Kumiko membuataku sedikit kaget, jujur saja, hatiku sangat sakit melihat ia berkhianat, aku sangat tidak menyangka ia akan bertanggapan negative mengenai hal ini. Aku pikir ia akan mendukung ku

"kau yang jalang" balas ku, dan jambakkan yang ada di rambutku semakin kuat, sekali lagi aku mendesis kesakitan, tapi aku berusaha membuka mataku dan menatap mereka berdua. Dan setelah itu yang aku ingat adalah mataku di tutup dan berbagai benda dan pukulan menyerang ke seluruh tubuhku.

-end of the flash back-

3rd pov's

Ruki terus melihat gambar itu dengan mata lebarnya, tidak sedikitpun ia berkedip atau mengeluarkan air mata, semuanya terlihat kosong, tidak ada apa-apa, ia jatuh, Ruki jatuh, melihat wanita yang sangat ia cintai terluka kesakitan dan di siksa seperti itu membuat Ruki sedih tak terhingga, ia merasa tidak ada orang yang ada di sekitarnya, hanya dirinya dan gambar yang menyedihkan itu, darah bersimbah ke seluruh tubuh mungilnya, luka lebam dan sayatan tampak jelas di kulit putih pucatnya, wajahnya yang cantik terlihat kesakitan, senyum indahnya tidak terlihat lagi. Dan tanpa terasa airmata jatuh dari mata Ruki, membasahi pipi putihnya, ia terjatuh dalam keputus asaan, kemana Shirei? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini? Ia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun saat Kai dan Reita mengguncang tubuhnya dan memanggil namanya, ia tidak dapat menangani ini, ia terlalu shock, ia terlalu sedih, jatuh ke dalam keputus asaan, bagaiman kalau Shirei menghilang dan tidak akan kembali? Ia sama sekali tidak sanggup, terlalu berat buatnya. Melihat wanita yang sangat ia cintai ini dalam keadaan seperti itu, tolong siapapun beritahu ini adalah mimpi buruk, mimpi yang sangat buruk… ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Kan? Begitu ia bangun Shirei pasti baik-baik saja kan!? Reita, Kai, Uruha dan Aoi terus memanggilnya, tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya, terlalu larut dalam kepedihannya, terlalu larut dalam dunianya yang hancur berkeping-keping seperti hatinya.

"Ruki! Ruki! Kau dengar aku!?" teriak Reita yang mengguncang bahu Ruki dengan kuat, tidak ada reaksi dari lelaki mungil itu, matanya kosong, airmata terus keluar dari matanya, tidak ada isakkan tangis atau papaun.

"RUKI SADARLAH!" teriak Kai di depan muka Ruki, sambil mengguncang badannya sekuat tenaga. Tapi Ruki masih belum bisa mendengarnya, ia tetap diam, tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ruki! Kau harus kuat! Kalau begini kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Shirei!" begitu ia mendengar nama Shirei, barulah ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, tubuhnya seperti kaku, ia susah bernafas, nafasnya sangat cepat dan pendek, membuat dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, ia melihat kembali gambar itu, Shirei… Shirei… ia kesakitan, ia membutuhkan ku… ia tersiksa… kenapa? Shirei.. Ruki mengeluarkan suara sedikit, nafas yang bergetar, ia menunduk dan memegang kepalanya kuat dengan kedua tangannya, menarik rambutnya dengan kuat sekali seperti akan ia tarik semua rambutnya dari akarnya.

"Ruki! Kau harus tenang… dengarkan kami Ruki…" kata Aoi dengan suara yang sangat serius dan ketakutan, ia memegang pundak Ruki yang bergetar hebat itu.

"tidak… aku tiidak bisa…" bisik Ruki, ia tidak bisa focus pada apapun ataupun tenang, semakin lama emosi negative semakin menggerogoti otaknya, ia merasa sangat tertekan sekali megetahui ini. Lalu tiba-tiba, ia menunduk dalam.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" dan berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, ia terus berteriak dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti, ia sangat putus asa, ia tahu ia tidak boleh menyerah, tetapi mengetahui ia tidak bisa menjaga Shirei, mengetahui anak perempuan itu sekarang sangat kesakitan, ia tidak sanggup menerimanya. Aoi dan yang lain berusaha menenangkannya, tetapi Ruki terus melawan, ia terus memberontak, meraung-raung, mengenyahkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi, ia tidak bisa… dan entah karena apa pandangannya menggelap dan ia merasa sangat kelelahan.

"shirei…" bisiknya pelan dan menutup matanya, jatuh ke dalam kegelapan tanpa mimpi.

Uruha dan Reita membawa Ruki yang sudah tak sadar lagi ke dalam kamarnya, dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidurnya.

"tidak kusangka ia akan se shock ini" kata Reita yang mengusap kepala bagian sampingnya, di lihatnya tubuh temannya yang ada di atas tempat tidur itu, ia kelihatan sama sekali tidak tenang dalam tidurnya, kedua alisnya mengerut dan ia mengeluarkan beberapa suara kecil dari mulutnya.

"anak itu benar-benar sudah memenuhi hatinya…" kata Uruha yang mengusap kepala Ruki pelan, berharap itu akan memberi Ruki sedikit ketenangan.

"kita harus segera mencari Shirei, melihat kondisinya tadi aku semakin khawatir.. akan dia dan juga kondisi Taka" kata Reita

"ya, aku juga tidak mau dia mengalami kondisi katatonik lagi…" Uruha menghela nafas dan melihat kea rah Reita

"aku akan menjaganya" kata Uruha dan Reita mengangguk lalu keluar kamar.

"Shirei" igau Ruki di dalam tidurnya, Uruha menggenggam temannya itu dan mengusap punggung tangannya.

"dia akan baik-baik saja" bisik Uruha yang juga ia tujukan kepada dirinya itu.

mengamati seluruh gedung yang ada di sekitarnya, sekarang ia sedang berjalan di tengah kota, menenangkan dirinya sejenak sekaligus mencari keberadaan Shirei , manajer dan yang lain sedang keluar mengumpulkan informasi mengenai forum anti Shirei itu, jujur saja. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Shirei sekarang, setelah mengetahui hal ini ia benar-benar kehilangan control, hampir saja ia mengalami catatonic state, jika bukan karena teman-temannya yang berhasil menenangkannya, ia pasti sudah di rumah sakit sekarang, sungguh menyedihkan baginya hampir masuk ke dalam keadaan itu, sambil menghisap stik tembakau yang sudah entah keberapa Ruki berhenti di dekat sebuah toko, ia menyandarkan dirinya di dinding yang dingin itu, menghela nafas yang panjang karena rasa berat yang ada di hatinya tidak juga hilang itu, ia menatap langit, kemanakah orang itu pergi? Pasti ia sangat ketakutan sekarang…

"ayo cepat! Sebelum Yukina-sama marah!" Ruki mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang baru di luar toko itu.

"iya! Ini juga sudah selesai!" kata perempuan yang lain, dan mereka berjalan melewati Ruki, terlihat dari seragamnya mereka adalah anak sekolah SMA, tapi… seragam itu adalah seragam sekolah Shirei.. apakah mereka teman sekolah Shirei juga?

"serius deh… perempuan jalang itu tidak juga menyerah… padahal sudah berkali-kali ia di siksa Yukina-sama" kata perempuan pertama dengan nada sebal

"kau benar.. harusnya ia menyerah saja, lihat tubuhnya tadi? Bermandikan darah… apa dia tidak merasa kesakkitan? Rasanya aku ingin muntah saja… dasar jalang" kata perempuan kedua, dan ini menarik perhatian Ruki, apa-apaan perkataan mereka ini? Karena penasaran dan curiga, Ruki langsung menjatuhkan rokoknya dan menginjaknya dengan ujung kakinya untuk memadamkan apinya, ia memakai hoodienya dan memakai kacamata hitam yang bergelantungan di kerah bajunya dari tadi, sambil menjaga jarak dan berjalan dengan santai, ia mengikuti kedua siswi itu, melihat cara mereka berbicara sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan Shirei. Ruki terus mengikuti mereka, dengan tetap berjaga jarak dan tidak terlihat mencurigakan, kedua siswi itu terus berjalan ke daerah yang lebih sunyi dan gelap, menuju bekas pabrik yang tidak di pakai lagi. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?

"tapi… apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Ruki mendengar suara siswi tadi

"Shirei itu juga teman kita loh… dia sama sekali tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan kita" dan mendengar itu rasanya jantung Ruki berhenti berdetak, nafasnya tercekat dan bola matanya melebar di balik kaca mata hitam itu. Ia langsung berdiri terpaku, tidak ia sangka… mereka….

"mendekati Ruki-sama sama dengan mencari masalah dengan kita… sudah ayo…" kata siswi yang satu lagi dan menarik temannya masuk ke dalam pabrik kosong itu sambil memperhatikan sekitar, mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Ruki yang ada di balik tiang besar di sana. Lelaki pendek itu terus menatap gudang itu dengan mata yang masih melebar dan tidak percaya. Orang yang di sayanginya ada disini… dan… mereka… ia tersentak begitu mendengar suara kaleng yang jatuh, ia melihat ke belakang dan yang ia lihat hanyalah seekor kucing yang menggali tong sampah, menghela nafas lega, ia mengeluarkan hapenya dan mendial nomor ketuanya.

"ya.. ini aku… cepat kemari dan bawa beberapa orang, aku sudah menemukan Shirei…" kata Ruki dengan nada yang… menyeramkan. "akan kuhabisi kalian" gumamnya dengan geraman yang bukan seperti manusia, dirinya sudah di kuasai amarah, matanya memancarkan kebencian pada gedung tua itu, jika tatapan bisa membakar gedung itu, mungkin sekarang gedung itu sudah hangus tak bersisa.

'bertahanlah… Shirei…'

-TBC-

* * *

**Maaf lama… saya baru selesai ujian dan baru mendapatkan inspirasi… kripik dan kentang saya terima, mau yang pedes,asin ataupun manis.. R&R? ^^**


End file.
